To Lie another Day
by AnEverlastingNightRose13
Summary: sequel to Dirty Little Secret; Lies, drama, and secrets are plaguing the Sohma Household now that the curse's broken and no one's safe from it. And that's not even the top concern for Amber, she feels that there's something Adrian's lying about, the fact that it's senior year, and now with new people who seem to keep crossing paths with, it's going to be one hell of a bumpy ride!
1. Chapter 1

To lie another day

**1: We're back!**

I don't own Fruits Basket and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AnEverlastingNightRose13. Yes the much awaited sequel to Dirty Little Secret is here! I hope I hadn't tortured you so much my loyal fans! Leave your reviews because I have so much in store for To Lie Another Day!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

_**"CRASH!"**_

"Adrian!" I scream as we're thrown to the shoulder of the road. He grabs the steering wheel and we all scream. He gets the truck to a stop and then there's silence.

"Is everyone okay?" Adrian asks to me and the rest of Adrenaline in the back. We all groan so him and I get out to check on our instruments in the tail gate;

"DAMN IT! Guys!" I get everyone out and Josh goes to inspect the rest of what were our instruments.

"My baby!" Cam cries as he grabs his shattered guitar. Adrian calls his insurance as the idiot that crashed into us comes over. Cops show up so we're waiting, I sit in the driver's seat getting the truck out of the intersection. Once when I'm done I get out and stand next to Adrian. He hangs up and kicks the truck.

"Piece of crap! And just once when I freaking paid it off!" As soon as he retracts his foot from under the truck, the bumper of the tail falls off. "Well at least I can ask for a new truck now." He jokes and I shake my head

"Ugh, imagine what everyone's going to say once when we get back." I complain so he comes over and hugs me.

"It's okay. C'mon." after like a torturous hour of waiting, we're all picked up so after we drop off everyone, Adrian and I go over to his room to chill for a while.

* * *

I'm on his bed looking over at some music company he's subscribing to and it's a music company really; it's cool because Adrian's really into this stuff. He comes into the room as he finished showering. He tosses his jeans on the bed as he's only in a bath towel covering his waist. I raise my eyebrows as he looks at me,

"What? You're in my room. I have the clothes preference." I laugh as I shake my head, I go over to him and cross my arms over my chest. He puts his face in my face and studies me,

"What are you looking at?" I ask as he gets more in my face, I start backing away when he shakes his head.

"Sorry, it's just that there's something different about you. Anyways I'm getting dressed," he changes into his Cookie Monster bottoms making me to snort. We sit in front of his tv so we can watch a movie. I'm flipping through the channels when Adrian comes back with some sodas and blankets, "Did you find anything?" He questions as we wrap our blankets around us.

"There's Aladdin on in a couple of minutes. Fine with that?" He nods so I flip to the channel and its a commercial about wildfire preventions with the mascot of Smokey the bear ranger. After the bear says only you can prevent wildfires, Adrian turns his head towards me with a _"ohmigod"_ face on. "What?" I question when he clenches his fist and replies

"Did you hear that Amber?! I'm the chosen one! I can only prevent wildfires! I'm the guardian of the forest like a Leaf Men from Epic!" He stands up then the blanket makes a makeshift cap around him, he strikes the super hero pose, I crack up laughing along with him. I shake my head at him,

"You're so stupid... And yes the Guardian of the Forest is a dragon and wears cookie monster bottoms, **_so_ **threatening." I tease and he smirks

"I'm your stupid man, and says the one dating me for nearly a year. And also, junk food kills the people who over consume it so that's my secret weapon!" He sticks his tongue out at me so I try to frown but it's a clash between a frown and smile.

"You can't live with me..." The movie comes on so I lay down on the floor placing my head in his lap.

"Hey what are we doing tomorrow? I mean we get the day off," I ask as he starts petting me.

"I was actually going to go see if they can go fix the damn truck. Anyways have you even thought what you're going to do after high school?" I start laughing because well I've been avoiding that question.

"I don't know," I sit up and push him onto the floor. I lay down next to him as he strings his fingers through mine. "What about you hm?" I turn on my side, he turns his head towards mine and licks my cheek. I growl making him to laugh,

"Wanna spend the night here? Our parents are out~..." he gives me flirtatious eyes. I grin like an idiot so he stands up and starts taking off his shirt. I sit up and bite on my lip

"No! Adrian! What if Akito walks in?!" I giggle because hey my man has a nice body from what I've seen.

"And? He doesn't have to know..." he grins as he sits down in front of me. I frown then nipple twist him,

"No! Your mom walked in on us last year and I don't want her thinking I'm a whore. I know my hormones go crazy when it's cold weather but please," I get serious so he sighs,

"Fine. Anyways you want to spend the night here?" I nod so I flop down in his bed. He gets in next to me and I fall asleep throughout the movie while he watches it.


	2. Chapter 2: my weird family

**2: my weird family.**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I apologize for not updating in a while I've been getting busy so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

POV of Amber Sohma

* * *

I lean my head against the door as my eyes feel heavy, Adrian and I going in to the shop to see if they could fix the truck; Whiplash comes and picks us up so we head over to this hole in the wall franchise, we're seated down and our drinks come. Whiplash pulls his hair back as he glances up at us.

"So did Natalia tell you anything?" Adrian asks as he takes a sip of his water, I glance at them confused. Whiplash sighs,

"Yeah, I messed up big time, she missed her period." Whiplash hangs his head then rests it against the table. I barely make out his brown eyes from his hair as they curtain over them. I put my hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze

"Hey but look at the bright side, at least you'll be there to raise it with her," I give a small smile when he shakes his head

"She's moving, and she doesn't want to see me anymore. She said its for the better," he sighs as he looks like a sad beaten up puppy. "Anyways uh, you guys haven't gotten there right?" I pull on my bangs a bit nervously, Adrian's cheeks turn red

"No." His voice cracks as he takes another sip making Whiplash to chuckle,

"That's good, don't jump into it yet. Trust me, Natalia was a freak in the sheets."

I change the subject because he looks worse as we keep talking about her, "Whatcha think Cam's been up to? I haven't seen him a while since he started living with his brother," Cam moved out of his house a couple of months ago from his parents house as he found out his mom was cheating on his dad with a co-worker. Cam was devastated so he moved out and now lives his older brother along with his wife half an hour towards Summer's Eve (it's the little town next to us. We live in Twilight Town.)

"I was taking to him yesterday and he said he liked if kinda, that he still misses us and when he was a couple of minutes away." Whiplash replies as he sits up, the waitress comes with our food and we dig in.

"Do you think he'll eventually come back?" Whiplash looks at us as he chews, I shrug.

"If my parents were to split, I be devastated too. I dunno honestly," Adrian shrugs

"Well both of my parents are dead," I don't say anything because he seems just so cold on the subject. We did some tease each to see what we could come up with about his biological mother and from what we leaned, she was a pretty cool person before she died. Her name was Ariel Fitch and she was an animal rescuer, she went aboard to live in China to help rescue dogs and other domestic animals from being sold on the market and that's where she met Adrian's dad Akatsuki. Even though Adrian never physically admits it, I think he would have been thrilled to meet her one day. (He can care less about Akatsuski though, that he has admitted before.) we finish up eating an hour later then Whiplash drops us off. I wave goodbye as he pulls away, we go inside and go our separate ways.

I'm passing by Uncle Shigure's room when I hear him talking to someone and he laughs. I shrug it off about to turn the hallway, he asks a question but the person doesn't say anything, Shigure chuckles so I enter to see if he's on the phone it something.

"Hey Uncle who you-" I stop in mid sentence as he turns around and it's him with a dog. The dog barks so Shigure smiles

"Yes she does smell good," I raise my eyebrow as I notice he has tea in his hand and there's a cup in front of the dog.

"Wait, you were talking to the _dog_?" I ask to make sure I'm getting this right, the dog puts its head against the table making Shigure to roll his eyes at me.

"He has a name! And he finds it offensive when he's referred to as a dog; it's like calling you _human girl._" Shigure points out so I roll my eyes

"I'm sorry, well I'll let you two be." I leave the scene of my uncle having tea with a dog. I pass by Ayame's room (he has to love with us because his house got burned in a fire that went off because some assholes were shooting up some illegal fireworks.) and I hear him laughing. I open to see what he's laughing about and he's on the floor laughing with a snake. I shake my head because my family's weird, it's mostly the males though, the females aren't that crazy. I take a nap then head over to Hatori's place,

He's in front of a fish tank with seahorses in it, I roll my eyes

"Can you talk to seahorses too?" I ask sarcastically, he stands up

"Yeah but they're boring, they're always complaining about their pregnancies." He sits next to me as I drink some coffee.

"So what are you doing Amber after high school?" I shrug as I lay down

"I don't know honestly. I mean, I know if I figure out soon I won't have any problems cause of my grades but I haven't figured it out yet." I play with his sock, he swats my hand away

"Just figure it out soon." My phone starts ringing so I pluck it out of my sweater and it's a text from Sam.

"Urgent! My house!" I jump up and run on my way over.


	3. Chapter 3: the Branch Family

**3: The Branch Family**

I don't own FB and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy so I hope you forgive me! Leave your reviews!

* * *

POV of Adrian Fitch.

* * *

I enter Akito's den and transform because we have a meeting. There's a secret that only the Head of the Sohma and if they have any siblings only know along with their parents; there's two parts of the Sohma family. Amber, I, and everyone that lives in the Main House and the members of the Zodiac are part of the Head Family, the others that aren't are known as the Branch Family. And the Head of the Branch Family has been bitching about how Amber and I broke the curses for the Head Family but not for the Branch Family. I raise my head off of the floor as Akito and I listen together. We groan as the Head of the Branch Family's in the hallway for the den. I glance over to Akito, he nods so we brace ourselves. The Head and the other Head in line comes in, Akito and I transform back into humans.

We flop down into our thrones (Akito got me one too now since him and I got closer over the past year ish.) Akito bounces his leg as he glares over at the Heads.

"What is it now Suko?" Akito asks at the Head of the Branch Family. Suko and his brother Cyrus sit down on the floor in front of us. Cyrus looks about my age and equally carefree. Something about this guy makes me feel uneasy,

"I want both Branch and Head Families to become into one. Therefore meaning on the first Zodiac Party we have together our curse will be broken too." Suko demands making Akito to chuckle.

"You think it's just that easy? Trust me, if it was I would have done that years ago." Cyrus lunges out for Akito, I transform and snarl as I block him from Akito. Cyrus turns into a dragon and we start snarling and growling at each other.

"Cyrus!" Suko calls out making Cyrus to clench his jaw. Cyrus tries attacking me when I jump out-of-the-way. After fighting Akito last year, don't think I haven't learned go defend myself and someone else at the same time. Cyrus comes back at me, I snap my mouth open and closed meaning not to mess with me. He tries biting my shoulder, I evade the attack and ram my body weight into him. He rolls against the floor, he gets up and snarls. I just glance over at me with an unamused expression on my face.

"Call off your brother Suko. Adrian isn't the type to get himself into any unnesscary bloodbaths." Akito warns as I transform back. Suko calls off Cyrus, we all take back our seats.

"Always so quick to discredit us Branch members aren't you?" Suko calls out, Akito exhales loudly.

"Don't start again, you and I both know why there's two divisions in the Sohma Family. Two twins were born to the Head so the twins fought causing a rift in the family. Each descendents of the two were either in the Head or Branch. Now Suko if that's all then please, be on your way as I have other things to worry about." Akito's about to leave when Suko calls out

"So Katsumi meant nothing to you?" Akito stops in his tracks, and punches the wall next to him. Akito glares back at Suko

"Get the hell out of my house **_now_**." Suko and Cyrus leave as he chases them out. "And don't come back!" Akito slams the door, he breathes angrily then looks back at me.

"Who's Katsumi?" I ask, he presses the heel of his hand into his eye.

"She was a girlfriend of mine, but we split a long time ago." I take a step back

"Hey not to sound like an ass but you actually _had_ a _girlfriend_?" He nods

"Yes, but she was a Branch member, I was a Head, our families would never have approved." He looks down clenching his fist together.

"So where is she now?" He shrugs

"That's the thing, I don't know." He closes the window on that conversation; I don't bring it up again despite the nosey streak in me. I head back to my room and find Ren in the hallway. Maybe if Akito doesn't want to tell me then I can probably get Ren to spill.

* * *

"Hey Mom," I sing out as I put on my baby face that generally gets her. She raises an eyebrow and studies me.

"Hello Adrian," she knows something's up. Tchk,

"Hey Mom, I uh got a question." I wrap my arms around her shoulders, she pries my arms off.

"What do you want?" She asks,

"What makes you think I want something? Can't I just ask you a normal question?" I act offended when she gives me the_ "really?"_ look.

"Adrian Fitch, I raised you and I know how you are." I make a Hmph noise.

"Fine, who was Katsumi?" She takes a step back shocked.

"Who did you hear her from?!" I explain to her what happened. She bites down on her lip, "So was Akito's secret lover when he was your age. She was from the Branch Family. But, she caused a rift between the Head and Branch Families." thanks for the information...

"So where is she now?" She narrows her eyes and they look hateful; Ren is never like that.

"Don't worry about it. She's somewhere far, **_far_** away." I give up on with Ren because it looks like she won't pry open. I guess this Katsumi girl must have been a real troublemaker in order for Akito and Ren not to say anything.


	4. I'm sorry but

To my dear fans;

I regret to inform you but I have to take a temporary hiatus break from writing fanfictions for a while. I know I'm truly sorry but I haven't had much time and also I'm going through some personal things that haven't allowed me much to focus on my stories. I'm truly sorry but the hiatus won't be done in vain I can promise. I plan to be able to go back on to writing my stories in January 2014. I know it seems a long time but it'll fly by. Sometimes I'll be able to write and publish but don't count on it. I'm planning on serval stories to come out the following year as on average each story takes me about 1-3 months to write. Shades of Sin on my other account with my co-author will probably still be continued but not as frequent. My incomplete stories here on this account will be in the hiatus;

•War & Peace (I know! And I was planning on relaunching the story back on my priority list!)

•To Lie another Day (I'm really sorry;)

•The sequel and the prequel to Like a Moth to a Flame will not be published as soon as I would have liked.

•The FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood version of Between the Illusions and Flames that I was starting to write.

I had a total of 10 stories ready to go but due to my personal problems I will not be able to. Again I'm sorry and I will make it worth the wait; just have patience in me. Letting you all down is a huge kick in the chest for me but I prefer this than writing crap. Maybe I'll be able to return before 2014 but time can only tell.

-Hazuki Minuju.


	5. Got some news

To my beloved fans;

I'm sorry for me taking my hiatus again and I thought that taking it would help me focus on my problems but I realized that I breathe fanfictions; so I'm sorry for neglecting and I know how frustrating on finding a decent fanfic here; with that in mind I plan to publish the other new stories I was talking about but going to discontinue a story and change up my stories.

To Lie another Day will be discontinued because Adrian's character was based off of my boyfriend for the past two years but he broke up with me over a misinterpretation and it honestly hurts me when I try to type up a chapter so I'll discontinue it for now but I don't know if I'll ever write it again.


End file.
